The return of the Anti-Christ AKA Hannah Burley
by BarbieBones10
Summary: Booth and Brennan had just come back to work after a 3 week vacation for there honeymoon., Only to there surprise at work , that somebody not likes from booths pass made a visit.. read to find out what happens!


I love Bones and this is my first fan fiction so... tell me how it is I DO NON OWN BONES SADLY L this story takes place 2 weeks after B&B's honeymoon and they have just settled back in, and just got back to work

The return of the Anti-Christ AKA Hannah Burley

Booth and Brennan were just heading off to work as a regular day… But they didn't realized what the day would bring.

"So do you know what happened at the murder scene" bones said with a look of curiosity.

"Dude in a ditch" booth said

"You have no way of knowing the body is a dude"

"Okay then a person in a barrel … better "booth said with a slight look of anger in his face.

"Thank you … Booth I love you "

"I love you too Bones"

They arrive at the crime scene and they walk over to the ditch. Cam and Hodgins were already there waiting for . Brennan bent down to look at the remains.

"So what do we have here, Bones"

"Looks like the victim is a Caucasian male with blunt force trauma to the zygomatic "

"Is that the cause of the death, Bones?"

"Most probably, but I can't determine that until I get back to the lab" Bones stated to booth.

"Time of death?"

Hodgins stated "Do to bug infestation I put time of death between 1-2 weeks"

"Okay, thanks, I need everything back to the Jeffersonian" Booth stated.

Booth and Brennan left the crime scene and got into booth SUV. Booth dropped Brennan back at the lab and drove the FBI building. He was getting of the elevator about to enter his office when he saw somebody sitting in his office, waiting for him. He saw the blonde hair and instantly realized oh shit . He knew by the blonde hair that she was back, Hannah was back. Booth walked into his office and acted like he did not see her sitting there.

Hannah broke the silence "Seely? "

"Hannah …what a surprise, when did you get back in town" Booth asked with a look filled with confusion.

"Uh, 4 weeks ago, I came to your office and they said that you weren't there and said that you were not going to be back for another 3 weeks, They said that you were on vacation" Hannah said with a since of happiness.

"Yea … so what did you want?"

"I thought that we could give it another try, and maybe I will take you up on that marriage proposal"

"Hannah, I am with somebody and I am very happy with her, I love her more than anything….. Except for our daughter of course, I Love them with all my heart Hannah what you and I had was nice but I love somebody else and am not risking that for anything... Not even you. "Booth said with pride and love

"W-w-what? You have a daughter? How old is she? "Hannah said with disappointment

"She is about to be 4"

"Oh who is the lucky women, Seely" Hanna said with a face filled with sadness

"You know her" booth said

"Temperance?" Hannah said with astonishment

Booth nodded.

"Oh well I am very happy for the both of you, I am going to go say hi to Temperance … So maybe we can catch up sometime just you and me? "

"Sure Hannah, Goodbye Hannah."

"Goodbye Seely"

Hannah walked out of Booths office about to cry but she held it in, until the elevator doors closed. She couldn't hold it back and she sobbed. She drove to the Jeffersonian, She walked in not knowing where anybody was, as she walked in father and farther Angela noticed her and Angela ran to stop Hannah

"Hannah!" Angela shouted.

"Angela? How have you been?"

"Good, may I ask you why you are here? " Angela said with confusion.

"Um just came to talk to Temperance that's all she how she is doing"

"Oh okay she is over here" Angela said with a confusing look.

Brennan was in her office on the computer researching something about the case, when she heard a knock on the door

"Sweetie you have a visitor" Angela said with the look and sound of discomfort.

"Oh wh-"before she could finish her sentence she saw her standing beside Angela

"Hannah?" Brennan said

"Hi Temperance I just came ask how you were doing "Hannah said

"I am doing fine; I have a beautiful husband and daughter"

"Your married to who I may asked" even though she already knew the answer.

"Booth…. Me and Booth are married Hannah"

"Oh… I would like to congratulate you. So Congrats!"

"Thank you Hannah, So what brought you into town?"

"Just came by to say hi and I got a job to be journalist for D.C so I took up the offer"

Brennan knew the real reason for her being here. Hannah nodded and walked out

"Wait, Hannah "Brennan said

"What" Hannah said in a slightly mad voice?

Brennan hugged her and said "Maybe we can catch up, you know?"

"That would be wonderful Temperance "Hannah said as she walked away

It had been 3 hours since either of them had seen Hannah. And it was time to go home; Booth walked through her office and said "You ready?"

"As always, did Hannah come to your office?"

"Yea she wanted me back and said that she loved me and stuff and I said that I loved you and Christine" Booth said

"I love you too Booth "Brennan said with a since of happiness

Booth stopped them and faced her and shared a passionate kiss together only stopping for air, Brennan interrupted and said "how about we finish this in our bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me, ….Race you to the car!" Booth said in happiness.

"Oh no you don't" Brennan said as they races to the SUV.

Booth and Brennan had a very passionate night as you might think.

Hoped you liked it want me to continue just leave a comment of ideas for my next chapter!

-BarbieBones10


End file.
